neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack
Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia hideThis article has multiple issues. Please help improve it or discuss these issues on the talk page. This article needs additional citations for verification. (November 2010) The topic of this article may not meet Wikipedia's general notability guideline. (November 2010) The Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack from the video game, can be played on various radio stations which the player can listen to after a car has been acquired. The soundtrack has found popularity outside the game's fanbase. Most radio stations play a mixture of music, DJ chat, and spoof advertising. The stations each reflect one style of music intended to evoke a certain atmosphere. Some stations feature songs that were written specially for the soundtrack (or in some cases for the soundtracks of previous games in the series). Most of these tracks were written by Craig Conner and Stuart Ross, often with vocals and performances by other musicians. Where music has been created by Conner and Ross, a fictional band is credited to the song, and often the name of the band or the music itself is a parody of a well-known artist's style. Other stations, however, use music licensed from various record labels; this combination differs from those of the game's predecessors, which featured entirely original soundtracks. The station that plays when the player gets in a car is fairly random (and can be changed or switched off if desired), but there are certain factors that will make the "choice" lean certain ways, such as the area the car is in, the type of car, and if it is a gang's signature car. All of the gangs in the game have favored radio stations. Other than the radio stations, the only other occurrence of music in the entire game is within the game's intro and credit sequences, which play to very jazzy/bluesy piano tracks. Contents hide 1 Music stations 1.1 Double Clef FM 1.2 Flashback 95.6 FM 1.3 Game Radio FM 1.4 Head Radio 1.5 K-Jah Radio 1.6 Lips 106 1.7 MSX FM 1.8 Rise FM 2 Talk station 2.1 Chatterbox FM 3 Non Selectable Radio Stations 4 Commercials 5 Notes 6 External links 6.1 General 6.2 Spoof sites by Rockstar 6.3 Commentary Music stations Double Clef FM DJ: Morgan Merryweather Genre: Classical, Opera Tracklist:'''All recordings belong to Opera d'Oro Records and Allegro Corporation (website). "Non piu andrai farfallone amoroso" from Le nozze di Figaro 2 "Libiamo ne' lieti calici" from La traviata 3 "Chi mi frena in tal momento" from Lucia di Lammermoor 4 "Finch'han del vino" from Don Giovanni 5 "O mio babbino caro" from Gianni Schicchi 67 "La donna è mobile" from Rigoletto 8 '''Summary: Hosted by Morgan Merryweather (Gerry Cosgrove9), Double Cleff FM plays a selection of popular sequences from various classical operas. In the game, Double Cleff FM is the favorite radio station of the Leone Mafia Family. Morgan Merryweather is a stereotype of a pompous classical music aficionado, interspersing the tracks with references to his refined lifestyle. His cultural references, however, are often incorrect. For instance, he at one point likens a piece of music to "Fellini's Lolita." Lolita was written by Vladimir Nabokov, and adapted for film once by Stanley Kubrick and again by Adrian Lyne. Federico Fellini never turned the book into a film. Moreover, Merryweather notes that he spent a summer "reading Proust in the original Italian". Marcel Proust wrote in French, not Italian. See also: GTA:LCS rendition Flashback 95.6 FMedit DJ: Toni Genre: 1980s Pop music Tracklist:10 Debbie Harry - "Rush Rush" Elizabeth Daily - "Shake It Up" Paul Engemann - "Push It to the Limit" Amy Holland - "She's on Fire" Elizabeth Daily - "I'm Hot Tonight" Summary: Flashback 95.6 plays 1980s pop music, and is hosted by "Toni" (Maria Chambers9). It is aimed at people who are "stuck in the 80s"11 and, between songs, Toni reminisces about her hedonistic lifestyle during that time. Toni is also a DJ in two of GTAIII's prequels, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, both of which are set in the 1980s. The tracks on Flashback 95.6 are all taken from the soundtrack of the 1983 gangster film Scarface and all composed by Giorgio Moroder. Flashback is another of the Colombian Cartel's favorite radio stations. See also: GTA:LCS rendition Game Radio FMedit DJ: DJ Stretch Armstrong and Lord Sear Genre: Underground hip hop, Midwest hip hop, East Coast hip hop, and Rap music Tracklist:12 Reef - "Scary Movies (Instrumental)" Royce da 5'9" - "We're Live (Danger)" Nature - "Nature Freestyle" JoJo Pellegrino - "JoJo Pellegrino Freestyle" Pretty Ugly and Royce da 5'9" - "Spit Game" Royce da 5'9" - "I'm the King" Rush - "Instrumental Bed 1" 13 Black Rob - "By A Stranger" Agallah and Sean Price - "Rising to the Top" Rush - "Instrumental Bed 2" 13 Summary: Game Radio FM provides the radio of Liberty City with hip hop featuring many lesser-known real-life artists and MCs signed to the Game Recordings label. The station is hosted by DJ Stretch Armstrong and Lord Sear as themselves.9 Game Radio FM is one of the two favorite stations of the Southside Hoods in the game. The instrumental "Scary Movies" which can be heard at the beginning of the radio loop, was produced by Red Spyda for Eminem and Royce da 5'9" (Bad Meets Evil). Head Radioedit DJ: Michael Hunt Genre: Soft Rock, Adult Contemporary, and Pop music Tracklist:14 Dil-Don't - "Stripe Summer"15 Whatever - "Good Thing"16 Craig Gray - "Fade Away"17 Conor & Jay - "Change"18 Frankie Fame - "See Through You"19 Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go"20 Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" 21 Summary: Soft rock and adult contemporary radio station hosted by DJ "Michael Hunt" (Russ Mottla9), and owned by Love Media (a fictional media company in the GTA world, parody of Clear Channel Communications). Head Radio is the Diablos gang's favorite radio station. This is the third appearance of a Head Radio station in a GTA game. To commemorate the tenth anniversary of the release of GTA III, Rockstar Games has released the Head Radio and Lips 106 soundtrack on iTunes.22 See also: GTA:LCS rendition K-Jah Radioedit DJ: Horace "the Pacifist" Walsh Genre: Dub, Reggae Tracklist:23 Scientist - "Dance of the Vampires" Scientist - "Your Teeth in My Neck" Scientist - "The Corpse Rises" Scientist - "The Mummy's Shroud" Scientist - "Plague of Zombies" Summary: Hosted by Horace "the Pacifist" Walsh (Herman Stephens9). K-Jah is the favorite station of the Yardies gang, and plays dub reggae music with interspersed bits of chatter from the DJ. All tracks played on the station are from the Scientist album Scientist Rids the World of the Evil Curse of the Vampires. The frequency for the station, as mentioned by some between-song commercials, is 103.7. It is also one of the few stations not owned by "Love Media", the fictional corporation owned by Donald Love, as can be seen from Horace's line "Mi have no love for Donald Love, mon." K-Jah's west coast affiliate and sister station is named K-JAH Radio West, as seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. See also: GTA:LCS rendition Lips 106edit DJ: Andee Genre: Pop music Tracklist:24 Fatamarse - "Bump To The Music" 25 Marydancin - "Wash Him Off" (cut from the final version of the game, but available on iTunes) April's in Paris - "Feels Like I Just Can't Take No More" 26 Lucy - "Forever" 27 Boyz 2 Girls - "Pray It Goes Ok?" 28 Da Shootaz - "Grand Theft Auto (Joyride)" 29 Funky BJs - "Rubber Tip" 30 Summary: Hosted by "Andee" (Shelley Miller9), Lips 106 plays pop music. Lips is the Yakuza's favorite radio station. The song "Grand Theft Auto" by Da Shootaz was originally featured in the soundtrack of the first Grand Theft Auto game, where it can be heard on the fictional N-CT FM radio station. To commemorate the tenth anniversary of the release of GTA III, Rockstar Games has released the Head Radio and Lips 106 soundtrack on iTunes.22 See also: GTA:LCS rendition MSX FMedit DJ: MC Codebreaker and DJ Timecode Genre: Drum & Bass (Techstep, Darkstep) Tracklist:31 TJ Rizing - "Agent 007" Calyx - "Quagmire" 32 Rascal & Klone - "Get Wild" 33 Ryme Tyme - "Judgement Day" 34 Hex - "Force" Omni Trio - "First Contact" 35 Aquasky - "Spectre" 36 Rascal & Klone - "Winner Takes All" 33 Ryme Tyme - "T Minus" nCode - "Spasm" 37 D.Kay - "Monolith" 38 Dom & Ryme Tyme - "Iceberg" Summary: MC'd by MC Codebreaker and mixed by DJ Timecode, MSX FM is a station that plays Jungle/Drum and Bass music and has no commercials. The station is based on a pirate radio theme which broadcasts illegally across Liberty City. The station's FM frequency is mentioned to be 101.1, an allusion to the 2001 Moving Shadow mix CD mixed by Timecode named "Moving Shadow 01.1". The tracks featured on MSX FM are a subset of those on 01.1. MSX FM is the second favourite station of the Southside Hoods. It should also be noted that the game is set in the year 2001 while the station has the frequency 101.1, while it has the suffix "98" in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, which takes place in 1998. See also: GTA:LCS rendition Rise FM DJ: Andre The Accelerator Genre: Trance, Rave Tracklist: * Chris Walsh& Dave Beran – "Shake (Revolt Clogrock Remix)" * Shiver – "Deep Time" * R.R.D.S. – "Innerbattle" * Slyder – "Score (Original Mix)" * Slyder – "Neo (The One)" Summary: Hosted by "Andre The Accelerator" (voiced by "Andre") and plays four to the floor style electronic dance music. The playlist in the game is presented as a continuous liveset which is being played and broadcast live from a nightclub called the Planetarium. This station does not feature any commercials. Rise FM is one of the Colombian Cartel's favorite stations. Rise FM is also the name of a real-life internet radio station which is owned and run by Denmark-based Rise Future Media, and coincidentally, a trance, rave, and EDM radio station in Hungary as well. However, neither are connected to the GTA version. See also: GTA:LCS rendition Talk station Chatterbox FM Hosted and produced by Lazlow9 (who also co-wrote the script along with Dan Houser), Chatterbox FM is the only radio station in the game that does not feature music. Much like the talk radio stations in the real world, Chatterbox features a format in which listeners call in with opinions, concerns, and complaints, and the host responds with his take on the situation. The station features two long interviews with fictional Liberty City characters. The first is with Fernando Martínez – a recurring character in the GTA series – who is the founder of 'Fernando's New Beginnings', which is billed as a sort of revolutionary new "miracle" therapy designed to save struggling marriages. Martinez speaks in a heavily exaggerated Spanish accent; when pressed about his heritage, he replies that he is "Latin." Martinez spends the length of the interview deflecting any deep review of his services. At the end of his interview, however, it is revealed that his therapeutic "techniques" are merely a thinly veiled excuse for the husband to commit adultery when it suits him. Martinez asserts that whenever a man is tired of his wife, he should cheat on her, thereby reducing the anxiety he feels towards his wife, and thus "saving" the marriage. This results in Lazlow throwing Fernando out the studio, accusing him of being "just a cheap pimp from upstate." The second interview is with the pacifist, organic food-eating martial artist Reed Tucker, whom Lazlow constantly makes fun of. Towards the end of the interview, tired of being mocked, Reed attempts to karate chop the studio's desk "into two half desks", claiming he "already envisioned" it. After failing miserably, Lazlow starts mocking him by mimicking his voice and making comments about him ("I bruise easily, don't throw any tofu or bean curds at me"). Several calls reference elements of the game's storyline. Maria Latore calls regarding relationship troubles with her boyfriend, and Toni Cipriani calls complaining about his mother's failure to treat him like a real man. Maria complains that her boyfriend: "He don't talk much." There are also five-second image promos with Donald Love (a character that gives missions to the player) saying, "You're listening to a Love Media station. Enjoy." Some calls appear to reference each other; one caller who indicates he is fond of eating animals of any kind says he sometimes finds pigeons that have notes attached, commenting that it's "like a fortune cookie with wings." Another caller, a woman from "Citizens Raging Against Phones" (C.R.A.P.), a fictional pressure group within III who are against the use of telephones, declares that the group uses carrier pigeons in the place of telephones, but that they keep going missing, implying that the first caller is eating these pigeons. Lazlow also points out the ironic fact that this anti-phone group had to use a phone to reach the station. Other callers include an English man calling to tell Lazlow that he needs a nanny to spank him (who also calls into Vice City station K-Chat); a man calling in regard to taxes (which he pronounces "Texas"); a nudist who hates clothes (this same caller is also featured in the prequel game Vice City as a debate participant, on VCPR, nudist Barry Starks). One caller talks about turnips, to which Lazlow tells him that "This isn't 'Gardening with Maurice.'" That show would later be featured on WCTR, a talk radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004). Finally, a war-veteran caller mentions fighting in the Australian-American War. Lazlow asks what the war is, and that he's never heard of it, which angers the veteran as he doesn't think Lazlow knows his history. This becomes a running gag in later GTA games, as commercials for Ammu-Nation (a gun store) in Vice City and San Andreas reference certain guns being used when "we whooped Australia's ass." Lazlow off-offhandedly mentions that he is only hosting Chatterbox because he "got kicked off the rock station." In the next game in the series, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, which is set 15 years previously, he is the host of the radio station "V-Rock". This station is referenced again in Grand Theft Auto IV on the WKTT radio station, mentioning that Chatterbox has become defunct by 2007 and that Lazlow is attempting a new radio show called Integrity 2.0. The guests on the station were voiced by: Lucien Jones, Karin Bykowski, Hank Stewart, Abbi Davis, Mellowvision.com, Paul Maloney, bernieS, Frank Fava, Kit Halsted, Joe Casalino, Dan Houser, Jay Crutcher, Frank Chavez, DJ Rush, Laura Bykowski, A.M. Watson, Navid Khonsari, Sherry Wohglmuth, Porkchop, Renaud Sebbane, Kyle MacLachlan, Sabby, Kim Schaefer, Debi Mazar, Nick Mandelos, David Connell, Reed Tucker, Jennifer Kolbe, Ami Plasse, Keith Broadus, Cameo Carlson, JD Leeds and Michael Madsen.9 See also: LCFR Non Selectable Radio Stations There are also a few radio stations that can be seen advertised on billboards around Liberty City. However, these are not available for selection at any time during the game and have no songs or DJ's associated with them. These four stations are Liberty FM Q 120.5, Radio Active, WLLC The Zone 34.9, and Liberty Soul FM. It isn't clear whether these radio stations were originally to be 'real' stations but were dropped out during the production of the game, or if they were simply designed to sit alongside the other fictional brands advertised in the game. Another possible non-selectable station is what has been referred to as Orbit FM. However, close inspection of the ad (both in the game and in the instruction manual) shows that the correct name is OR-Bit. There is no 'FM' and no evidence that it is or was a radio station. Commercials The myriad commercials are written by Dan Houser and Lazlow (the latter of whom also produced them). They are fairly convincing as real adverts as they adhere to many typical marketing clichés and tricks. Several advertisements mention telephone numbers and official websites. Rockstar actually created these websites, and although many links eventually lead back to the Rockstar site, some are more detailed. The Petsovernight.com website, for example, displays pictures of animals and promises "If it's got a central nervous system, we've got it ready to go in a box to your house", tying in with the humor of the commercials. Some examples of commercials within the game are: Dormatron - An invention that burns calories while sleeping — by moving the limbs strapped to the device while the owner sleeps. Exactly how the subject is strapped in is never explained but is implied as a form of bondage in Liberty City Stories. Parodies 'miracle' weight-loss products that are either ineffective or repackaged versions of proven methods. Equanox - (not to be confused with 'Equinox') Alertness pills from Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals, with a long and concerning list of side-effects. Zaibatsu, meaning "conglomerate", is a commonly used word in the GTA series as well as a faction on Grand Theft Auto 2, Zaibatsu is advertised as a pharmaceutical company, not to be mistaken with Maibatsu, a fictional car manufacturer parodying Japanese manufacturers in reality. Eris Running Shoes - Parodies the controversy over Nike's controversial outsourcing and labor practices (Eris, like Nike, is a Greek goddess). This sneaker company employs children ("It's fun! We get to play with knives!", "Yesterday, I made a dollar!" "My friend Joey sewed his hands together!"). Eris' slogan is "Eris Running shoes, always running...from something". Eris appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV as one of the clothing brands, promoting their "Rampage" line. Fernando's New Beginnings - "A revolutionary new way to save your marriage", explained further during Fernando's stint on Chatterbox FM. Liberty City Survivor - A Battle Royale esque reality show with "20 recently paroled guys...equipped with grenade launchers and flamethrowers". They have to hunt each other down until only one man is left standing. Parodying reality television, especially the very early 2000s (decade) trend towards more degrading formulas such as Fear Factor. Liberty City Survivor is also a reference to a promised-but-cancelled multiplayer mode in GTAIII. However, "Liberty City Survivor" would come to fruition as the multiplayer mode in Liberty City Stories. The voiceover is from Jeff Berlin. Maibatsu Monstrosity - A sports utility vehicle by a Japanese brand (possibly a parody of the Toyota Land Cruiser or Mitsubishi Montero) notable for its size ("It's so big; we lost little Joey in the back and couldn't find him for an hour") and low gas mileage ("So what if it only does three miles to the gallon, I'm a mom, not a conservationist"). The Liberty Tree says in its newspaper that there were problems with the prototype in the 1990s with a few injured persons. Parodies the elephantine sports utility vehicles that were commonplace on American roads in the 2000s (decade), there is also an advertisement in the GTA 3 handbook for the Maibatsu Monstrosity showing a larger Landstalker. Petsovernight.com - A dot-com company that ships its customers live animals (including exotics), anywhere in the country. A parody of some of the decidedly ridiculous dot-com enterprises at the time of the game's release. "Delivering little bundles of love.. in a box.. directly to your door." Pogo the Monkey - A platform action game where players play as a monkey with a banana cannon who attacks scientists and steals gems. Pogo's final mission is to take over the White House and become president of the United States. The radio adverts make particular parody of the merchandising blitz surrounding popular platforming games that featured anthropomorphic protagonists such as Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog. A fake arcade version of Pogo the Monkey can be found in several places in Vice City. Rakin & Ponzer - Mocking compensation culture, this law firm commercial urges listeners to sue anyone for anything. The first of a recurring ad theme encouraging insurance fraud. The House of Tomorrow - A specialist electronics retailer promoting high-tech items such as 3D virtual reality helmets of questionable usefulness as vital in the digital era, a parody of such real life retailers as The Sharper Image. The Medieval Millennium Fair - A Renaissance fair that takes place every weekend at Liberty City Park, and sells spells, potions and other medieval artifacts. The ads are voiced by: Stephanie Roy, Gerry Cosgrove, Sean Lynch, Lazlow, Alex Anthony, Jonathan Hanst, Chris Silvestro, Jeff Berlin, Shelley Miller, Ron Reeve, Maria Chambers, Alana Silvestro, Alice Saltzman, Dan Houser, Frank Chavez, Craig Olivo and Laura Bykowski.9 Notes Jump up ^ All recordings belong to Opera d'Oro Records and Allegro Corporation (website). Jump up ^ Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Performed by Sesto Bruscantini and Teresa Berganza with the Orchestra e Corodi Roma della RAI conducted by Zubin Mehta. Jump up ^ Written by Giuseppe Verdi. Performed by Renata Scotto, José Carreras and Sesto Bruscantini conducted by Nino Verchi. Jump up ^ Written by Gaetano Donizetti. Performed by Renata Scotto, Luciano Pavarotti and Piero Cappuccilli with the Orchestra Sinfonica e Coro di Torino della RAI conducted by Francesco Molinari-Pradelli. Jump up ^ Written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Performed by Sesto Bruscantini, Nicolai Ghiaurov and Alfredo Kraus with the Orchestra e Corodi Roma della RAI conducted by Carlo Maria Giulini. Jump up ^ Written by Giacomo Puccini. Performed by Tito Gobbi, Cecilia Fusco and Renzo Casellato with the RAI Orchestra and Chorus, Milan conducted by Massimo Pradella. Jump up ^ This aria is only featured in the PlayStation 2 version and is the background music for the Grand Theft Auto III trailer. For unknown reasons, it was removed and replaced with a commercial in all of the Xbox and PC versions. Jump up ^ Written by Giuseppe Verdi. Performed by Luciano Pavarotti and Renata Scotto with the Orchestra and Chorus of Teatro Comunale of Florence conducted by Carlo Maria Giulini. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j "Full Grand Theft Auto III credits". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2007-03-09. Jump up ^ The imaging and production on the station was done by Sean Lynch. Jump up ^ Flashback FM imaging voice: "Your dial is in the 90s but your head is stuck in the 80s...Flashback 95.6." Jump up ^ Songs produced by Shecky Green and Stretch Armstrong for Game Records. All of the artists on the station are with Game Records, except for JoJo Pellegrino who is on Violator Records and Black Rob who is on Bad Boy Records. All tracks produced by Rush, unless otherwise noted ^ Jump up to: a b Performer is the producer. Jump up ^ All songs written and produced by Craig Conner unless otherwise noted. Imaging and production done by Jeff Berlin. All of the songs on this station were written exclusively for the game. Jump up ^ Vocals by Heidi Hazelton Jump up ^ Vocals by Craig Conner. Written and produced by Allan Walker and Craig Conner Jump up ^ Written, produced and vocals by Stuart Ross Jump up ^ Written and produced by Craig Conner and Julie Wemyss. Vocals by Julie Wemyss Jump up ^ Vocals by Raff Corrilla, Craig Conner and Nancy Jenkinson Jump up ^ Written and produced by Stuart Ross. Jump up ^ Vocals by Kate Mckinnon ^ Jump up to: a b "Grand Theft Auto III: Head Radio & Lips FM Station Albums Now Available on iTunes". Rockstar Games. 2011-12-07. Retrieved 2012-02-03. Jump up ^ Produced by Hamish Brown at Wavelength Studios, London, every song was taken from the Scientist album Scientist Rids the World of the Evil Curse of the Vampires. The tracks were produced and arranged by Henry "Junjo" Lawes. The rhythm tracks were laid at Channel One. It was mixed at King Tubby's by Scientist, and was published by Greensleeves Records. Jump up ^ Imaging and production done by Jonathan Hanst. The songs on this station were created specially for the game, except for "Grand Theft Auto", which appeared on the soundtrack to the very first game in the series, Grand Theft Auto. All songs written and produced by Craig Conner unless otherwise noted Jump up ^ Vocals by Nancy Jenkinson Jump up ^ Vocals by Paul Mackie and Craig Conner. Guitars written by and performed by Allan Walker. Jump up ^ Vocals by Anne Somerville. Written and produced by Stuart Ross. Jump up ^ Vocals by Raff Corrilla and Craig Conner. Jump up ^ Vocals by Robert De Negro Jump up ^ Written and performed by Stuart Ross Jump up ^ MC Codebreaker provides lyrics for the songs. Hosted, produced and mixed by DJ Timecode, all the tracks belong to Moving Shadow. All tracks on MSX are taken from the Moving Shadow compilation titled 01.1. Jump up ^ Written, produced and engineered by Larry Cons. ^ Jump up to: a b Written, produced and engineered by Greg Lomas and Steve Ward. Jump up ^ Written, produced and engineered by Sean Martins. Jump up ^ Written, produced and engineered by Robert Haigh. Jump up ^ Written and produced by Brent Newitt, Kieron Bailey and Dave Wallace. Engineered by Dave Wallace. Jump up ^ Written, produced and engineered by GJ. Skinner, Ed Holmes and S. Foster. Jump up ^ Written, produced and engineered by David Kulenkampff. External links General * Official Grand Theft Auto III website Spoof sites by Rockstar * Love Media * PetsOvernight.com * Pogo the Monkey * Dormatron * Lips 106 * Game Radio * MSX FM Commentary * An IGN article about the sounds in the game, with full track listing. Soundtrack Grand Theft Auto soundtrack 3.1 Category:Satirical works